


Back From The Brink

by such_heights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: A brief death, a brief conversation.





	Back From The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 55.

There's pain, and then there isn't. Caduceus finds himself standing on soft earth with the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. He slowly smiles. "Huh."

He takes a deep breath of fresh, sweet air. This is nice.

"I'm afraid there's no rest for the wicked, brother. They'll be needing you back." A vibrant, beautiful tiefling walks towards Caduceus.

"Ah, Mollymauk. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well. How's our travelling band of miscreants faring?"

"I think they're all right. Rough fight just now, obviously, but they're finding their way."

"That's good. It's hard to get news here. I did bump into a very angry pirate woman, who had quite a few choice words to say about our sailor friend. It is deeply unfair I missed out on your sojourn into piracy; I would have looked fantastic in the outfits."

A warm force is pulling Caduceus away. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Just stay alive, Mr Clay. Keep the rest of them alive too. You'll have your work cut out for you."

The world changes. Caduceus sees ice and fire, and feels imbued with new clarity. Then he hears Jester's voice, calling him home.


End file.
